


Penny For Your Thoughts

by shoyousugar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dark Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I’ll add more tags as the story progresses, Post-Game, Sexual Humor, Sexual References, Slow Burn, Survivors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyousugar/pseuds/shoyousugar
Summary: ‘Shuichi awoke in a clammy room that he wasn’t aware he knew of. The room around him was dark, the ceiling metallic, and a strange blue glow was emitting from whatever he was lying on.‘To his right there was hazel eyes gazing down at him, they widened when they noticed he was awake. The figure stood her short red hair flowing as she ran off, their mouth was moving but he couldn’t seem to hear anything they were saying.’A story in which the three survivors of the killing game try to learn to live a normal life....It’s probably going to be a mess.





	Penny For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s starting a self indulgent series instead of writing another chapter for her bnha series, this gal right here.
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy reading this, it was all write at 3am across a couple nights. Anyway enjoy reading and leave any criticism you want!

Shuichi awoke in a clammy room that he wasn’t aware he knew of. The room around him was dark, the ceiling metallic, and a strange blue glow was emitting from whatever he was lying on. 

To his right there was hazel eyes gazing down at him, they widened when they noticed he was awake. The figure stood her short red hair flowing as she ran off, their mouth was moving but he couldn’t seem to hear anything they were saying.

The figure returned moments later with someone else, they had a brown fringe that obscured part of their face, their piercing red eyes were staring down at him in awe. He knew that face though....

How did he know who that was?

Their mouth was moving, clearly speaking to him, but he still couldn’t hear what they were saying. The closer they got to him he could make out that it was a girl with warm brown hair. They scooped their arms under his and their hands gripped onto his shoulders, pulling him up and out of whatever he was in. 

His ears popped as soon as he was fully removed. Another set of hands from the red head was grabbing at him, pulling his jacket off him and feeling his forehead. 

“Shuichi? Hey, Shuichi can you hear me?” The brunette spoke, rubbing his cheek gently. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to recognise the girl, he scanned every aspect, from the mole under her eye to her perfectly formed lips. 

“Maki..?” He spoke quietly, still unsure if it was really who he thought it was. “Nyeh, he’s still feverish” the red head said alarmingly fast. Shuichi’s eyes darted towards the person, he suddenly realised who it was. It was Himiko, he recognised her from the witch hat and the way her lips pursed. 

“H-...Himiko?” Shuichi asked, his voice still a whimper. “Himiko help me get him over there” Maki shook her head in a direction. His mind was hazy, he could only feel Maki and, now, Himiko tugging him towards where Maki nodded.

Moments later he felt himself land on a soft fabric and there was a sudden relief washing over him when he was sat down on what he assumed was a sofa. “Himiko get some water, please” Maki demanded, even if she was polite about it. 

“Where are we? What happened?” Shuichi asked, his voice growing louder as the fog in his mind began to clear. “I’ll explain later, just relax right now” her somehow gentle fingers patted his hair. Which felt extremely damp, maybe it was from sweat? He didn’t know.

Himiko returned with the water, which Maki took from her and forced Shuichi’s mouth open. She began to force him to drink the water, he obliged and enjoyed the sensation of the icy liquid going down his throat. 

Himiko then placed a cold damp rag over his forehead. “This is nice...” he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, followed by a small chuckle. Shuichi then found himself being slowly enveloped by sleep.

Seemingly moments later he opened his eyes again, although this time there was a yellow light creeping in from cracks in the ceiling. He held his head as he rolled off of the sofa and out of the blankets he’d been covered in. Still holding his head, he walked away from the sofa and towards the brunette who was standing over a... 

Pod? Was that what it was?

“Maki-“

“Go in there, get water, then come back” she pointed towards an iron door behind a shelf. “Glad to see that you’re okay” he chuckled and strolled over to the door. He walked inside what must have been a freezer and grabbed two bottles of water off of the shelf before returning to the brunette. 

“I got you one two” he smiled sheepishly as he held out one of the icy bottles. “Ever the carer. Here take a look at this” she stepped aside from the screen she was looking at to let him peek at it. 

Maki took a bottle from him and downed half of it. “So the killing game was a result of a tv show, like we already know, and was ran in a simulation. Doesn’t mean everyone else is less.... you know” she cleared her throat. Shuichi nodded, completely understanding why she didn’t want to say the word ‘dead’.

Looking at the monitor in front of him each pod had a name attached to it, which listed all of the participants including: himself, Maki and Himiko. Under each name sat a title. Under his own, Maki and Himiko’s it was noted as ‘empty’. Everyone else was listed as ‘deceased’.

“Nyeh? You’re awake already?” Himiko asked from the other side of the length of the pods. “Yeah, I must’ve fell asleep. I feel a lot better though so thanks guys” He smiled softly. Maki began walking towards Himiko and placed his hand on the smaller girls shoulder as she stopped in front of a pod. 

“Each of them have files describing their injuries” she frowned at the pod she’d stopped in front of. “Too soon to talk about it?” Shuichi said deadpan as he looked through the files. “Do you know the pods were pressurised for everyone? That can’t be healthy” he chuckled dryly.

“Any kind of pressure isn’t good...” Himiko cringed. “Pressure causes stress and stress causes your face to break out. Then that causes me to use makeup that I don’t want to wear” Maki and Himiko giggled. Shuichi rolled his eyes at their blooming friendship, it was nice but he feared he’d be left to talk to himself. 

The two girls strolled back up along the row of pods. Maki shifted her gaze towards them and scanned each one. She stopped at what he assumed was Korekiyo from the number. “What’s wrong?” Shuichi asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“I think there’s something in there?” Maki said, still not quite sure herself. Maki peeked inside the pod, her lean figure leaning over the metal edge of the pod. “What the hell-“

*PSSHHHHHH* 

Maki nudged the control board with her leg, which opened the pod, she dove back as the pod door opened and the body began to rise up. The body however was not accustomed to the air pressure of the room, and visibly began to shake. Shuichi ran forward, pulling Maki and Himiko away from the pod and spinning them around. 

Seconds after that there was a putrid sound of splashing and squishing. Shuichi held both of the girls head tight into his shoulders and watched on as the boy, formerly known as Korekiyo Shinguji, exploded. Small pieces of blood and entrails landed on the girls backs to which they shivered at. 

“Fuck this place....” Shuichi breathed, suddenly out of breath. The raven haired boy spun on his heel and guided the two girls out through a door he didn’t know where it led to. 

He slammed the door behind them and leaned against it, he then let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Jesus fucking Christ!” Maki sighed and ran her hand through her hair. 

Shuichi looked around the room, it looked like a rundown lounge. There was seemingly a reception to his right and the exit to his left. Straight ahead there was a set of double iron doors that led to... somewhere.

Himiko strolled over to the exit and opened the door. It was morning and there was a dull sound of cars driving by outside. “W-won’t we need a lot of money?” Himiko gulped, nervous at how they were going to get by. 

Maki walked around behind the reception desk. She opened the cash register and emptied its contents onto the desk, before kneeling down. “What kind of idiot puts a safe at the reception” Maki giggled. There was a quiet sound of clicking until it got louder before stopping completely. 

“W-wait, are we robbing the place?!” Shuichi’s eyes widened with panic. 

“Don’t be an idiot! The place is clearly abandoned!” Maki hissed as she emerged from behind the reception dumping more goods onto the desk. 

Himiko and Shuichi, out of curiosity, strolled over and began to look at what Maki had found for them. “Car keys, a debit card, a cheque for eight-thousand dollars and four-thousand dollars in cash” she sighed but had a relieved smile spread across her face. 

“I-I know how to drive! My uncle taught me” Shuichi said excitedly, immediately grabbing the car keys. Himiko giggled “The cheques for the same person as this card, so we could probably use-“

“Wait that’s my name on the card?” Maki murmured, her face contorting into complete discomfort. The other two peeked at the card and it did indeed say ‘Maki Harukawa’ was the name. There was a moment of silence between the three whilst Maki tried to figure out what was going on.

“Oh shit I asked to have my stuff stored away” Maki snorted then broke into a hysterical laugh, the likes of which Shuichi and Himiko had never seen before. “So the car’s yours?” Shuichi asked, holding up the car keys with a mocking smile on his face. “Nice key chain” Himiko giggled pointing to the small pink teddy bear that was dangling from the keys. 

“Shut up!” Maki blushed and pouted. She grabbed a nearby bag and threw her findings into the bag before storming towards the exit “Keep up” she glanced back and giggled. 

“Jeez, this might be hard work...” Himiko pouted. The remaining two looked at each other before bursting out into laughter at Himiko’s comment. Shuichi tried to wipe the grin off of his face before Maki did “Aww man, let’s hurry before she hot wires a car and leaves us here” he sighed.

Expectantly there was only one car in the car park, which was obviously theirs. Unlocking it, the three hopped in. Shuichi and Maki in the front, Himiko in the back. Himiko picked up a bag in the backseat and began searching through it.

Shuichi watched in the mirror was Himiko pulled out a lacy red thong, his face immediately began to heat up. As this was apparently Maki’s car he could only assume those were hers. “What kind of raunchy adventures have you been on Makiroll?” Himiko smirked. 

Maki turned to face Himiko before widening her eyes at what she was holding. “Those are definitely not mine, I’d never screw anyone in a car then put tho-“

“Okay I get it can we.... not have this conversation right now” Shuichi gulped, his face still red and his hands tight on the steering wheel. “I forgot you were a masochist” Himiko said causing Maki to choke on nothing and burst into laughter. 

“Wha- No I’m not!” Shuichi growled, clearly unhappy that Himiko had remembered Miu’s stupid joke. “You can watch while I get laid-“

“For fucks sake” the two girls continued to let out their bellowing laughs. Shuichj was offended but he couldn’t help but smile at their happiness. “Himiko what else is in the bag” Shuichi asked. 

“Uh...” there was silence between the three as Himiko rummaged through the bag “There’s a phone, some more money, earphones and a tampon” Shuichi set his gaze to the various USB ports in the car, there was a phone charger plugged into the car. “Charger here, guess we’re set then huh” He turned to Maki with the most charming smile he could muster. 

His charm (that none of them knew he had) clearly worked as the brunette began to blush lightly. Satisfied, Shuichi started up the car and began to laugh “You did that on purpose” Maki growled. “Sure did” he smiled again and began to drive out of the car park. 

“Y’know now that I’m thinking about it, we should’ve looked around that place some more” Shuichi puffed his cheeks. “Fuck that place” Maki chuckled dryly. “I second that” Himiko widened her eyes. 

They drove to a nearby gas station, stocked up on snacks for the car before going to a nearby diner. Opting to eat in the car Shuichi went in to the diner whilst the girls sat in the car.

“So why was there a thong in your handbag?” Himiko asked as she unlocked her seatbelt. “Oh, they’re mine, but that’s not the kind of bombshell we should be dropping on Shuichi” Maki giggled as she too unlocked her seatbelt. 

“Nyeh? Why do you think he’d get like an awkward boner or something?”

“What? No... like.. why do you think he’d get a boner over my thong?”

“Want me to ask him” Himiko pointed to Shuichi who was walking towards the car with a brown paper bag in hand. Maki jumped in her seat and began waving her hands at Himiko “Please, do not do that” a blush was spread across Maki’s face. 

Himiko squinted her eyes at Maki, trying to figure out why she was so embarrassed and so determined not to let Shuichi find out. 

The door opened and in came the raven haired boy, interrupting their conversation. He opened the brown bag and began to pass out the burgers, clad in tinfoil, that he’d bought from the diner. The boy spun in his chair to look at the two girls who were giving each other odd looks. 

“Did I miss something?” He glanced at both of them as he bit into his food. His face wore an unbelievably confused expression which anybody could pick up on. 

The brunette sighed and began to open up her food “Where the hell are we gonna live?”. Himiko shrugged and began to rummage through the bag Shuichi had brought for the fries. “Why don’t we start looking tomorrow. We can try get a motel for a little bit” Shuichi said before biting into the last of his food. 

“That’s actually not a bad idea...” Maki showed an expression of satisfaction for a moment before going back to her normal stoic expression. Shuichi glanced at the time displayed on the radio “We’ll get going soon”.

A comfortable silence once again washed over them as they continued eating, the silence continued even after they were done. “Wanna go clothes shopping?” Himiko asked as she looked at her blazer in disgust. 

Maki and Shuichi looked at each other and shrugged “Sounds good”. With that unanimous decision they took off to the nearest clothes store. 

2 Hours Later 

After an extremely long time of shopping, Shuichi continually feeling bad for using Maki’s money and Himiko looking at anything that had an animal on it, they eventually made it to a motel that they prayed had a spare room. 

Strolling up the desk with as much confidence as Shuichi could muster be asked “Hi, is there any chance there’s any spare rooms available?”. The women behind the desk eyed up each of them individually. “There’s only twin rooms left-“

“That’s fine thanks, can you book us in for a week... please” Maki facepalmed at his social awkwardness. The women ended up excepting the full weeks pay upfront and handing them a key. 

The room was more than they could ask for. A bathroom with a shower, a tv, a kitchen worktop but only two beds. “I call dibs on my own bed!” Himiko giggled as she fell onto the bed the furthest into the room. Maki sighed and sat down on the bed opposing Himiko’s “Fine, I guess we’re sharing then Shuichi” she smiled softly. 

Shuichi batted his eyelashes in disbelief for a few seconds before realising she was being serious. “R-right, yeah that’s fine, it’s whatever right? I’m g-gonna go take a shower now” he rummaged through the bag of new clothes and grabbed a white t-shirt and blue shorts before darting into the bathroom and locking the door.

Maki and Himiko exchanged an awkward look before Himiko walked over and began rummaging through the bag for her nightwear. “He sounded nervous-“

“He did, didn’t he” Maki agreed, raising both her eyebrows. “I don’t see the problem, you’re just sleeping next to each other. It’s not like your gonna kill him in his sleep” The red haired girl pouted as she inspected a set of pink pyjamas with black polka dots. 

Maki rolled her eyes and threw her legs up onto the bed. “He’ll be fine” she let out a long sigh. The brunette closed her eyes for a moment and just for a moment everything was black, silent. It was so unbelievably calming, it was if nothing had ever happened, as if she wasn’t currently homeless and unemployed. 

“-or these ones?” She heard Himiko ask. The brunette snapped her head towards Himiko, trying to figure out what she’d been talking about. The girl was kneeling on the carpet and holding up two sets of pyjamas. One set was designed with grey and white stripes, the other pink with black polka dots.

“The pink ones I guess?” Himiko half smiled and put the other pair back into the bag. Maki ran her hand through her hair, her fringe immediately springing back into place when her hand was pulled away. 

She was beginning to grow bored of just sitting around so she sat up and turned on the tv. Strangely enough there was only four channels; One for the news, one for soap-operas and reality tv shows, one for children’s programmes and the final one being for movies.

She took the safest option and put on the movie channel. It showed an old film called ‘Casablanca’. She’d seen it before. She loved stupid romance films like this one, although she’d never admit it. “My mom used to love this movie” Himiko smiled sadly. 

“Oh... I’m sorry d-“

“No it’s fine keep it on, it’s just a movie” Himiko visibly ran her tongue along her teeth under her lips. The mage then crawled under the covers in her own bed. It was around seven o’ clock and the sun had already set, leaving the room to only be lit by the dim lamp in the corner.

With a click Shuichi emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his wet hair with a towel that must have already been in there. He smile lazily as he made his way across the room. The bed sank as lay up next to Maki, as close as possible to the edge as to give her space. 

“I’m gonna take a shower too” Himiko announced as she locked herself in the bathroom without a second opinion. Moments later the water could be heard running in the bathroom, signalling that Himiko was in fact in the shower. 

“Why are you so close to the edge, you’re gonna fall off of the bed” Maki narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed at his shy nature. “S-sorry” he cleared his throat before moving closer to her. There was barely any room in the bed, it was closer to a single than a double. 

“Aren’t you gonna take a shower too?” Shuichi asked in an attempt to make polite conversation. “Yeah.... I’ll probably feel better after having one....” she answered, leaning her head back against the wooden headboard. 

Shuichi widened his eyes, he didn’t know she felt bad in the first place. “What’s wrong?” Maki raised an eyebrow at his sudden concern. “Doesn’t matter, it’s nothing really” she gave him the most sincere look she could and that let him know to back down. 

The door clicked and out came Himiko, exiting the shower faster than she had went into it. “That was fast” Maki laughed dryly, surprised at how quick she was. “Just look at the razor in there then you’ll see why he took so long” Himiko giggled before grabbing the hairdryer that came with the room. 

Shuichi blushed and looked straight at the tv, pouting at what Himiko had said. Maki laughed and slapped his shoulder before grabbing her own nightwear from the bag and hopping into the bathroom. 

Shuichi bended his knee, the muscles in his shin flexing. The room was now filled with the noise of the hairdryer, which he didn’t mind. It was nice to have noise, it meant that there wasn’t something wrong. 

He watched the tv as he traced the muscle up his leg and to his thigh, where his shorts hid small scars. The hairdryer stopped suddenly and Himiko walked past him to the bag and pulled out a hairbrush and began brushing away the tugs in her hair. 

Himiko reached her hand out and felt the raven haired boys quickly drying hair “You’re so lucky it dries so easily for you” she pouted. “I guess so, but a lot of guys use hair dryers too” He smirked. Himiko waved her hand at him “That’s because those guys are either gay or have long hair” Shuichi laughed at her ridiculous comment. 

The door clicked open for the third time and out came Maki. Shuichi couldn’t help but stare at how perfectly the black t-shirt and shorts hugged her figure. He heard Himiko begin to laugh which meant he was probably caught so he snapped his head to the girl and snarled at her. 

“What?” Maki asked, smiling at the joke she didn’t know about. “Nothing” Himiko laughed “he’s just not as smart as I thought he was” she pointed at Shuichi. Maki laughed faintly as she shifted her gaze from Himiko to Shuichi. 

Shuichi huffed and moved over to the window, shutting the curtains. Whilst he was making sure they were safe and sound Maki began to dry her hair. Minutes later she was done and slid under the covers. Shuichi stood at the window, staring out over the half empty parking lot. 

Shuichi turned off the light before crawling under the covers next to Maki, who was radiating an extreme amount of heat. The three continued to watch movies for the next couple of hours until Maki realised that Himiko had fallen asleep, the other two then decided to do the same. 

That night Maki lay on her side, facing Himiko’s bed. She couldn’t sleep. Everything was eating away at her. She turned over only to be met with Shuichi staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head. 

“Can’t sleep?” She whispered, shifting where she lay and placing a hand under her cheek. Shuichi nodded before slowly tilting his head towards her. “Why not?” She sighed, her breath was cool against his arm. 

“Nothing really...” he whispered, his voice croaky from not talking for a while. Maki rolled her eyes and moved slightly closer to him. “You’re impossible, you know that?” She giggled quietly. 

The raven haired boy grinned and raised an eyebrow “Not as impossible as you”. Maki smiled softly and scanned his features, he looked tired, yet somehow he couldn’t sleep; she wanted to fix that. 

“Fine if you tell me why you can’t sleep,I’ll tell you why I can’t sleep either” she could hear Himiko’s gentle snores as she waited for Shuichi to answer her. “Do you think we’ll be okay? No job, no home, we probably have PTSD and don’t even know yet” Shuichi frowned, his gaze fixed on the strange tacky pattern of the ceiling. 

“I was thinking the same thing, not the PTSD part, but... you know” he turned his head to her to laugh slightly at her. “But I think we’ll be fine, we’re not stupid and we’re not kids. Apparently there’s some cash for us to use for now, we just need to be smart about things” Maki moved up on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder and placing one of her arms on his chest.

“Can I lie here?” She asked. Shuichi responded by wrapping an arm around her and rubbed his arm gently. “Goodnight Shuichi...” The brunette whispered before closing her eyes and nuzzling into his shoulder. 

“Goodnight Maki...” he breathed, still rubbing her arm softly. His gaze was still fixed on the ceiling. He bit his lip to fight back the tears that threatened to pile up in his eyes. He couldn’t cry now, that seemed stupid. They would be fine, even if he wasn’t sure how they’d get there just yet.


End file.
